


Giggles

by shookyoongs



Series: Ateez one shots [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food is Mentioned, Hugs, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kisses, M/M, Twitter Prompt, Woosan, others are mentioned - Freeform, woosan boyfriends, woosan fic, woosan love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookyoongs/pseuds/shookyoongs
Summary: Jongho: What's wrong with Wooyoung? He’s been lying on the ground for like 20 minutesYunho: He’s just a little overwhelmedJongho: Why?Yunho: San giggled
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Ateez one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719847
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Woosan oneshot from a twitter prompt :D
> 
> tbh this came out longer then expected so I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> not beta read

Wooyoung was whipped. Well at least that's what the others would say. He has yet to agree to that statement himself. The others would always mention that word when he would do something for San or with San. Only when he was with San though. Wooyoung thought they would say this when he helped any of the members, but he soon came to realize it was only when San was related. He then realized that it was only said to him because the two were dating. That was why.

After he figured it out Wooyoung thought it would stop. Instead it was quite the opposite. The others would instead constantly point out that he was indeed whipped for the talented dancer. In situations like when Woooung would volunteer to help San learn a choreo to another idol group despite Wooyoung already telling the others he was tired. He just didn’t want San to feel lonely okay? Or when Wooyoung would volunteer to get drinks for the members and get San a pastry as well because he knew the other liked it. Wooyoung just wanted to see San smile that's all. Or when Wooyoung would tell San he could shower first despite claiming the early shower spot before, leaving Wooyoung to then go last. San just looked tired, and Wooyoung wanted him to get some rest, that's it. The list continued on.

After months of consistently being told he was whipped he has yet to admit it. The others would just shake their head with a small smile and say something along the lines of, “Someday you’ll realize. Don’t worry.” Until one day he finally realized he was truly whipped for San.

\---

Wooyoung was tired. He has just finished practicing on his own. Group dance practice had ended about three hours ago, but he wanted to work a bit more on his own. At the moment he regretted doing it because Wooyoung thought he couldn't feel his legs, but he knew in the end that it would be beneficial for the next practice. Despite wanting to lie on the practice floor, and never get up again his phone went off in the corner by his bag. A text message had been sent to him. Not knowing if it was important or not Wooyoung slowly pulled himself up from the floor, and slowly made his way over to where his bag sat in the corner. The text was from San. Wooyoung gently smiled at it.

My mountain <3: hey woo stop practicing, and come back to the dorms. I miss you and I need hugs :( 

My Mountain <3: oh and Jongho and Mingi can’t decide what to get for takeout night as usual lol

Wooyoung smiled while texting San back to let him know he just finished and was on his way back.

When Wooyoung opened the door to their dorms he heard Jongho and Mingi in the kitchen apparently still debating the takeout options. Before he could even take his shoes off a body ran up to him and hugged him. Arms wrapping around his waist and a head being pressed into his neck. Wooyoung let out a small breathy laugh. “Hey Sannie,” He greeted, “Not sure you want to be hugging me right now. I haven’t showered, and you know I just practiced.”

San pulled his head away from Wooyoung's neck, but kept his arms around his waist. “Please like I care about that.” San told him. 

Wooyoung laughed, “Well you should.” Before Wooyoung could say anything else to the boy hugging him, a loud voice that sounded like Mingi’s came from the kitchen yelling something about noodles maybe? “Um should we help them decide?”

San sighed slowly pulling his arms away from Wooyoung's waist, “Yeah probably, they’ve been arguing for like forty minutes already.”

“Damn glad I came back then.” Wooyoung told him, but slightly disappointed that San removed his arms.

When they stood in the doorway of the kitchen Wooyoung saw a bunch of takeout coupons and ads spread over the counter. “Uh you guys are cleaning that up before Seonghwa comes back.” Wooyoung told them pointing to the mess of papers.

Both Mingi and Jongho turned when they heard his voice. “Wooyoung!” Mingi exclaimed, “We need your help.”

“Yeah no duh sherlock.” Wooyoung responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey hey don’t give us that look. It could’ve gone on much longer if your boyfriend didn’t text you.” Mingi resported.

“Yeah, and I'm glad I did. I didn’t really feel like hearing you guys argue anymore.” San told them both slightly leaning into Wooyoung's side.

Wooyoung put his arm around San’s shoulder before speaking, “Ok what two foods are we debating this time.”

“Well Mingi wants the noodles from that place that has the good sauces, but I want chicken.” Jongho said, holding up a 10% of chicken coupon. 

Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the coupon Jongho was holding up, “Isn’t that chicken place right near the good noodle place? Why not just get both?”

Jongho turned the paper so he could look at it again, “Huh would you look at that, your right.”

Wooyoung wanted to facepalm, and by the looks of it so did San. “Well then,” San started to say, “How about me and Mingi go get the food? Yunho’s on his way back from hanging with friends and the others are at the studio but should be back when we mention food.” San said laughing a bit.

While Mingi went to get a sweatshirt from his room Wooyoung followed San to the door where he was putting on his shoes. 

“Sannie you told me to come home because you missed me, but now you're going to get the food.” Wooyoung said to San with a slight pout.

Before San could respond the front door opened, and Yunho came in. “Oh hey Yunho me and Mingi are gonna get food.”

“Cool.” Yunho said, smiling as he took off his coat.

San turned back to Wooyoung, “Don’t worry Woo. We can cuddle tonight to make up for it. How does that sound?”

Wooyoung smiled wide at that, “Good.”

San smiled back and then pressed a quick kiss to Wooyoung's lips, “Ok then.”

Wooyoung must have had one of his ‘only for san’ smiles on because San then giggled. Wooyoung was struck still. He absolutely loved when San giggled, and he swear he melted on the spot.

Before Wooyoung could do anything, Mingi came to the door and both him and San left to get the food. Without even realizing it Wooyoung went into their living room and laid himself down on the floor not even attempting to sit in a chair. He thinks he also faintly heard the shower turn on in the background, but he was more focused on Sans giggle repeating in his head.

“Uh Wooyoung?” Jongho asked hesitantly, “You good?” Jongho’s only response from the person laying on the carpet in what seemed like a trance was a groan in response.

Maybe about twenty minutes later Wooyoung was still lying on the ground when Yunho walked in from taking a shower. Wooyoung didn’t even realize he entered until Jonho spoke to him, San’s giggle still on repeat.

“What's wrong with Wooyoung? He’s been lying on the ground for like twenty minutes.” Jongho asked Yunho, getting slightly concerned that Wooyoung hadn’t removed himself from the uncomfortable spot on the floor.

“He’s just a little overwhelmed I think.” Yunho responded, sitting down next to Jongho, and staring down at Wooyoung as well.

“Why?” Jongho asked eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

“I heard San giggle at him when I walked in.” Yunho responded like he was talking about something normal.

“Oh,” Jongho said, relaxing now that it wasn’t something he had to worry about, “Damn talk about whipped.”

Yunho laughed, and nudged Wooyoung with his foot, “You good Woo?”

Wooyoung groaned and rolled over, “I think you guys are right,” Wooyoung sighed as the two on the couch looked at eachother, “I am whipped.”

Yunho and Jongho both burst out laughing when the sentence left his mouth.

“Damn you just realized?” Yunho said, wiping the tears coming out of his eyes from the laughter.

Jongho agreed saying, “Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I hope I was able to make you smile!
> 
> I'm going to try and update a few oneshots this week because school starts soon for me sadly :( so please look forward to those! I hope to be able to post a bit during school, but it may take a bit.
> 
> Remember to stay safe everyone, and I hope you all are staying healthy! I send hugs <3


End file.
